Faoiltiarna
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: I'm afraid a summary will ruin the story. Somebody's mother shows up, and she doesn't seem too happy about something. That's about all I can tell you, sorry. If you want to know, you're just gonna have to read it. Chpt. 5 up.
1. Discovery

**Faoiltiarna**

This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please bear with me. The title means "wolf lord", although "wolf lady" might be more appropriate. A number of the underlying characters in this fic belong to me, but I can't lay 100 percent claim to my main character. I've taken a few minor concepts from the wolf Moro of Princess Mononoke to make her what she is. Whether you notice them or not, they're there.

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters thereof.

**Discovery**

Kyna slipped through the woods, moving away from the small camp. She couldn't quite believe what she had just seen. Once sure she was a safe distance off, the demoness bolted for home. Her lady would most definitely want to hear about this.

A maid greeted Kyna upon her return to the estate. "Your sister has been waiting miss."

Kyna waved her off, "not now Tierney. I must see our lady before I go to Kigva."

The maid trotted alongside her, trying to keep up. "Have you important news then, that you must go so quickly?"

Kyna dwelled on this a moment. Her news wasn't of dire importance, no. Interesting, certainly, but not urgent. "Something she should know Tierney, that's all."

Tierney seemed to accept this, for she nodded and disappeared down a hallway. When Kyna stepped out into the vast garden, she was alone. There, beneath a massive cherry tree covered with blossoms, sat the demon Kyna sought. Twin servants, Roisin and Roseen, sat one on either side of her, listening to the tale their lady wove. A young wolf pup, Kyna recognized her as Tamsyn's daughter Sevi, lay half asleep in the demoness's lap.

"Lady Rhianwen."

Fluid amber eyes looked up in search of the speaker. Kyna flinched involuntarily. All of them did now, out of surprise at the change in Rhianwen's gaze. Those eyes had been flaming, molten gold once, but time had dulled them closer to brown. Still, the many centuries may have changed how their lady looked, but they were thankful it hadn't changed her temperament.

"You have some news, Kyna?"

The firm, gentle voice broke the younger demon from her thoughts. "Yes m'lady, but for your ears only."

Rhianwen rose at that, handing Sevi to one of the twins and giving them their leave. "What interesting tidbit of information have you brought me this time Kyna?"

"Something I think you'll enjoy greatly, Lady Rhianwen."

"Oh?"

Rhianwen moved over to a small pond, absently flicking one of her tails over her shoulder. "And what might this something be?"

Kyna shifted slightly, suddenly afraid her lady would not be so thrilled. "I have found the young lord, m'lady."

Rhianwen seemed to consider this. "You've found my son?"

"Yes m'lady."

"I have not seen him for several years."

She knelt by the pond and gently fingered a lily flower in contemplation. "Is that all?"

"No ma'am."

"What else?"

Kyna hesitated, "there was a small girl with him m'lady."

The lily flower hit the water. "I see. You should go to your sister now."

She was being dismissed, just like that. "My lady I-"

"Kyna, go to Kigva."

"Y-yes, m'lady."

With Kyna gone, the Lady Rhianwen stood and turned in a circle, surveying her estate. At last her gaze fell to the cherry tree, the anchor for many of her memories. She studied it, thinking to herself. A child. A little girl. If she had a granddaughter, and that boy hadn't bothered to send her word...

End chapter. So, what'd ya think? I already have chapter 2 done, but I'm too lazy to post it without at least a little motivation...cough-reviews-cough.


	2. Warning

Time for chapter two. This one's pretty (okay _really_) short. And it kinda explains a few things too. 

**Warning**

Sesshomaru glowered at the demoness before him. The vixen perched on the rock gazed steadily back at him.

"Devin."

Jaken looked up at the sound of his lord's voice. "What do you want fox?"

"I've no business with _you_ toad!"

"What!"

Devin ignored Jaken's fit, turning back to the one she'd been sent to see.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you should know that this can only last so long."

And with that, she was gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed and glared down at the imp.

"_What?_"

Jaken flinched. His lord was in a terrible mood. That never boded well for him.

"What did that fox mean my lord?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at the rock where the vixen had sat and sighed again. He did not feel like dealing with this now. Or ever, for that matter.

"Devin was merely a warning."

"A warning my lord?"

He'd nearly forgotten Rin was there, until she spoke.

"A warning that I've been found."

And he left it at that. He was too busy contemplating the possibility of something else that had crossed his mind. If _she _had found out about Rin... If that was true, she'd surely be sending a servant after him soon, one with her demands that he return home. The servant could be easily ignored, but the summons... Ignore them and _she_ would come _herself_. And, to be honest, Sesshomaru did _not_ want to see his mother.

There it be. Now to address my kind reviewers...

**Tiamath:** The title is Celtic and it means "wolf lord." That's all the more I know. It just seemed to fit my character. Thankies for your review.

**dragon-of-the-dungeon:** Well, here's more. Enjoy.


	3. Cherry Blossoms

It feels wrong to put an author's note here. This chapter's flashbacks. 

'...' -- thoughts 

xcxcxcxc -- page break, or whatever you wish to call it 

**Cherry Blossoms**

"Mother!" 

A young child ran to where his mother sat beneath a blossoming cherry tree. She glanced up and smiled warmly, golden eyes gleaming as she pulled her pup into a hug as soon as he was close enough. She never tired of holding him, though something in the back of her mind told her that someday he might not let her anymore. 

She shoved the thought away and settled the child in her lap, holding him close to her. He hugged one of her tails to him, uncertain if he should ask, but deciding to anyway. 

"Mother?" 

"Yes?" 

"Where is father? He's never been gone so long before." 

She froze at the question. How could she possibly explain to the small boy his father likely wasn't coming back at all? 

"He'll probably be gone much longer. I don't know that he'll ever come back this time." 

"But why, mother?" 

"Because. Because he doesn't love me anymore. He loves someone else." 

Whoever had said demons don't cry needed to be slaughtered, she decided. If they hadn't been already. There were tears brimming in her golden eyes. She missed that love already. 

The pup twisted so he could look up at his mother, knowing his father had hurt her deeply, somehow. 

"Mother?" 

"Yes?" 

"I still love you." 

A small hand brushed away the single tear that fell. 

"I'll love you much longer than this cherry tree blossoms. I'll love you forever." 

"I love you too, Sesshomaru." 

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc 

"Mother? Father's dead." 

"Oh. I see." 

She patted the ground beside her, hoping her son would sit with her beneath the cherry tree as he once had. He obliged, hoping to make her feel somewhat better. Now neither his mother or that human woman had his father. But this was better, he decided. At least this way that old fool wasn't with that worthless human. The imbecile hadn't deserved his mother, but she had loved him. That wretched dog hadn't known what he'd had. 

"Mother?" 

"Yes, Sesshomaru? What is it?" 

"Is there anything I can do for you? That would make you feel better, I mean." 

He didn't suggest she forget the dog. He knew better than that. Better to offer her something. Whatever she wanted, he'd get it for her. He was willing to give her anything he possibly could. Just to see her the way she'd been. 

"Just stay with me awhile yet. Don't leave for a few years. If you would." 

She should know better. He'd never leave with no intention of coming back. He'd leave yes, but he'd always come back to her, for her. He leaned back against the tree, toying absently with one of his mother's twin tails like he'd done years before as a young pup. 

"That's all? There's nothing else you want?" 

"Well..." she hesitated. 

Ah, so there _was_ something she wanted after all. 

"Well what? Mother?" 

"No. Forget it." She shook her head. "It's too much to ask." 

"Please mother. Tell me what it is." 

She sighed, pulling her son into a hug. He allowed her to do so, and relaxed against her slightly. 

"Mother?" 

"A grandchild would be nice. When you're older." 

He could understand why she thought it was too much to ask of him. But it wasn't really, in a way. Like as not she'd have had one eventually anyway. 

"A little girl mother. A granddaughter for you. Would that make you feel better?" 

'Would it take you back to the way you were? I miss that so.' 

"Yes. A little girl would be wonderful. I'd love to have a granddaughter." 

He pulled away from her a bit, and tucked a fallen cherry blossom into her ivory hair above her ear. 

"I promise you mother, someday you'll have one. A little girl." 

'A little girl for both of us. Maybe then we'll both be happy again.' 

The two leaned against one another and the firm cherry tree until long after the sun had set, before finally standing and separating to find their beds, leaving the promise to be brought up again years later, by a young girl with ebony hair. 

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc 

Wow. That was deep. I hope. Wasn't little Sesshy cute? Reviews: 

**Tiamath:** I'm so glad you like this. Rhianwen is very nice, unless you anger her. She is Sesshy's mother after all. Couple reasons he doesn't want to go home though. 

1) His mother's changed considerably since he was young. He doesn't like the changes and doesn't want to see them. 

2) If you haven't noticed, you will. All of Rhianwen's servants are female. I did this on purpose to make Sesshomaru uncomfortable being home for long periods of time. I need some sort of conflict after all. 

3) Rin. Too vague? You'll find out what I mean next chapter. 

Thanks for reviewing this. Sorry for the long wait. 

**snow child yukiko-chan:** You read Inuyasha too? Cool.. I hope it's interesting. That's what I'm going for anyway. 

I haven't seen you on my Naruto drabbles for a while. Hmm...oh well. Whatever suits your fancy. Thankies for all of your reviews. 


	4. Home Again

For anyone wondering, yeah, Sesshy went home. You'd go home too, his mom's scary when she's mad.Fortunately, she's hardly ever mad. 

**Home Again**

"Welcome home, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Nice to see you again, young lord."

"Lord Sesshomaru, she's beautiful."

"What a little darling, our young lady."

"Your lady mother awaits you in the garden."

He nodded vaguely to the last statement, lost in his thoughts.

He'd known it, he'd just known it. They all thought that Rin was his daughter. True, he'd promised his mother a granddaughter once, long ago. But that didn't mean all the servants had to automatically assume Rin was that promised child. He'd all but forgotten that promise. And now he'd gotten himself into a situation where he'd almost _have_ to confess that fact to his mother.

Contrary to popular belief, there was _one_ thing Sesshomaru was afraid of. But most children fear their mother in some respect at some point in their lives, so it wasn't unusual. Rhianwen was an honest demon, promises were meant to be kept. And her own son had nearly forgotten one. Suddenly Sesshomaru had a vague understanding of what Jaken must feel when he himself was angry. A sense of impending _something_. What exactly, Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure, but it wasn't good.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin's oddly uncertain voice broke through his thoughts. Apparently she'd found her voice once past all of the servants.

"What is it?"

"Why are we here? And, where exactly is here?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He loved the girl far more than he cared to admit, but sometimes...

"This is where I was raised Rin, and we're here because my mother wishes to meet you."

'And I'm afraid what she'll do if I don't comply.' But he added that silently.

"Oh." A pause. Then, "is your mother nice like you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru paused in the hall leading to the garden's entrance. Rin thought he was 'nice?' Well, he supposed he'd never really shown her anything violent he did. Or rather, anything more violent than hitting Jaken.

"She's even nicer."

'Except when she's mad.'

They stepped out into the garden, and there she was. Sitting beneath the cherry tree, just as she always seemed to be.

_"Mother!"_

_A young child ran to where his mother sat beneath a blossoming cherry tree. She glanced up and smiled warmly, golden eyes gleaming as she pulled her pup into a hug as soon as he was close enough._

No. Don't think about it. Don't remember how things were. That was a long time ago. Things would never be so warm between them again, he felt sure. But he also felt a small twinge of guilt, that maybe it was his fault the loving relationship had gone cold. Just like those eyes. _That_ was what really hurt him the most. Where had those incredible golden eyes he'd so loved gone?

"Mother."

Dull bronze eyes found his own golden ones and brightened slightly. He so wanted to turn away in that very moment. _What had happened to her?_ But he knew. He knew what had happened to her. _This _was why he truly hated Inuyasha. That, that _half-breed_'s mother had taken his own mother's love. How quickly she'd seemed to get old after father had left.

Half-breed. Hmph. He'd need to get a better insult. It wouldn't be an insult anymore if Inuyasha ever found out what Sesshomaru himself was. Both brothers were half-breeds, in different senses of the word. Their father had been a dog demon. Inuyasha's mother was a human. The woman before Sesshomaru now, his mother, beneath the old cherry tree, was a wolf.

And he was slowly killing her it seemed. Her eyes were far duller than they had been a few short years ago. She was far worse than when his father had left. As much as he disliked being home, he'd have to come back more often. She wouldn't die brokenhearted because of him. He wouldn't allow it.

"Sesshomaru. You've come back."

"Yes mother. I have."

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Did that make sense? I hope that made sense. I think it did.Sesshy's not done musing yet so expect more of that for another chapter or two. And possibly (only maybe, I assure you) an argument with his mother.

**Diana Artemis Silvermoon**: Update? Of course. I love Sesshy bunches, but he probably won't be happy with me at different times throughout this fic. Thankies for reviewing.

**Fantasy Freak**: Little Sesshy is adorable. Or at least I think so.

"Eh? Who's her son?" Yees! This is exactly the reaction I was going for with the first chapter. Thank you! xglompsx

I mentioned in chapter 1 that a couple barely noticeable bits of Rhianwen came from Moro of Princess Mononoke. Example: Rhia has two tails. You don't see terribly many wolves with two tails. Or I haven't anyway. (I'm assuming you all know what I mean by their tails but if I'm wrong tell me and I'll explain.) But Sesshy does look bunches like his mommy. :)

**dragon-of-the-dungeon:** Hi! I make things far more interesting than they have to be? Is that a compliment? Maybe I'm just not reading it right. Oh well, thankies for reviewing.

**Mrs.Fluffy:** I updated! I couldn't not write this idea when I came up with it. Even though I had (and still have) a bunch of other chapter fics that need finished. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.


	5. What to Say

Sesshy's got problems. He and Jaken are badly outnumbered, his mother expects some explanation of what's going on, and Rin's confused. What ever will he do?

**What To Say**

Sesshomaru leaned against a wall, contemplating what to tell his mother, and what to tell Rin. Rin wasn't his daughter; what's more, she was human. He didn't know if his mother would accept her. And the other way around, would Rin be afraid of his mother? She was terrified of wolves, and though he and his mother looked very much alike, she _was_ a wolf demon.

Well, he was too, sort of. He frowned at that thought. He didn't really want Rin to be afraid of him. Then again, the girl seemed to fear humans and demons almost equally. She must have been treated awfully by other humans before she'd come with him. He sighed and glanced out the doorway next to him.

His mother was out in the garden, just as she usually was on nice days. Jaken was off somewhere or other, determined not to anger Sesshomaru with his obvious displeasure at Rhianwen's all-female entourage. And Rin was playing with Sevi, apparently unfazed by the fact the pup was a wolf.

There had to be some balance. Some way to keep Rin, so that she wasn't afraid, and still have his mother accept her. Of course, figuring out what that balance was, was not going to be easy. But he would, he was determined of that. And when Sesshomaru was determined, it was bound to work out eventually.

xX to be continued Xx

Another short chapter. But it's a chapter! Yay for updates.

No, Sesshy is not related to Koga. Thank heaven. And as for them smelling Rin, young animals often have faint scents, especially those that are trying to avoid predators. So say Rin's scent is faint (whether it works or not...) and then say Sesshomaru's and Jaken's scents are all over her. Her own faint scent would be covered, no? At least, that's how I worked it out.

Sorry for the wait, and thanks for the reviews all!


End file.
